Searching for Katerina
by SpencerMor
Summary: Sarah is an elite assassin, who has been renowned for over five hundred years and in all that time only one person has ever gotten away. Katerina Petrova. Hell bent on revenge for her families death and on completing her job of killing Katherine, Sarah finds herself heading towards Mystic Falls.


Chapter One.

For the last five hundred years, I had been having the same dream. Whether it was once a week, once a month, even once a year, the same pictures would flash across the front of my mind. The handsome blonde haired blue eyed man, whose every fibre longed for revenge. Some sort of justice, for what had happened to him. The dream was not a fabrication of my mind, but a memory. Every bit as detailed and real as the day it happened. The metallic smell of blood as my family died around me, the screams emitting from the small cottage as I stepped inside from an evening of picking berries, The searing pain as my neck was snapped.

Though the fast twist of my head wasn't as painful as the first thing my caramel brown eyes saw when I awoke. The heart-wrenching pain that almost caused me to lose complete control of myself. Yet, Instead of spiraling into an eternity of no humanity, the sight I saw caused me to cling to one aspect of my human self. The same aspect I had seen in the eyes of the blonde haired man who had ripped my older brothers heart from his chest as easily as he had killed me and the rest of my family. I held onto the rage and the broken feeling I felt as everything I had known growing up had been destroyed. All of this was one person's fault and that person, even if it took me an eternity, would pay.

Last night was the first time in a couple of years the dream had haunted my sleep, so when Rose called with 'urgent news', it was safe to say I wasn't in the mood for 'things that couldn't be spoken of over the phone', meaning she had to drive across the country to Reidsville.

Luckily for me I was in Georgia doing a job, and since I had no current job, It was in my best interests to trust Rose. Though I knew she knew, If she was lying I would kill her.

I pulled up to a large, three-story house, with a cream and white exterior. It looked as though it hadn't been used for years. Broken windows and peeling paint became more noticeable as I exited my car and walked closer to the building. I sent Rose a quick text message, letting her know I had arrived. Ever since I threatened to relieve Trevor of his innards she had been weary of calling me, so when she did it was a surprise.

The door to the house swung open, Rose stood in the entrance. Her once waist length sleek hair was now short and spiky. She beckoned me inside and I speed up to the door a gracefully through the threshold. No owner. By the looks of the decor, no one had lived here years.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me here, Rose," I said sincerely, as I pulled my loose my long chocolate brown curly hair out of the clip that was holding it up. "I was visiting an old friend in Georgia when you called, I was meant to be there for another two days."

"Believe me, Sarah. You won't regret cutting your reunion short." Rose answered curtly. Rose had been distant from me ever since I had attempted to kill her best friend and condemned companion, Trevor. Before that I had been rather close with her, she had been one of my many clients in the early eighteen hundreds. As she tended to need to kill vampires who vowed to tell Klaus where she and Trevor were hiding.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked her when she showed no signs of telling me her news, I was impatient when it came to withheld information. "Spill!"

"I believe she is waiting for me!" Another voice from behind me entered the conversation and I casually turned to see where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. "There was nothing in your message about there being another guest, Rose-Marie."

"Sorry, Elijah. I thought it best to keep the note brief since I had no idea who would be passing it along." Rose spoke his name and my blood ran cold. The Elijah? "I believe introductions are in order. Elijah, this is Sarah Patton. Sarah this is-"

"Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire," I said before she could finish and he looked slightly amused though only a trained eye could tell. Elijah had the composure of a God, Playing this man at a game of cards must be awful.

"Sarah Patton, the legendary Vampire Assassin." He said back and my eyes showed the smallest hint of surprise.

"You know me?"

"I make it my mission to know every possible threat around me, though since I have never had the pleasure of meeting you before-"

"I'm not stupid enough to go against one of the world's first vampires, I value my life more than my paycheck," I said truthfully. "Though I have had few offers for your head on a Golden platter." My eyes flickered to Rose whose eye widened slightly.

After a moment of Elijah turned to Rose, "Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked, deciding my presence wasn't a bother, nor a threat to him.

"Yes, through here. You have to forgive the house." She said to us both as she lead us into a room to our left. It was as dark and damp room with minimal furniture. Covering the windows was a variation of wooden boards and old looking curtains, obviously for both hers and Trevor's sake as neither possessed a daylight ring. Thankfully I knew quite a few powerful Witches.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He asked Rose.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked him sincerely.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet if I so see fit. What is his name these days?"

"Trevor!" I answered for Rose. "Why am I here Rose, is it to also gain that little rats freedom from me?" Trevor and I had crossed paths, back in 1504. I had an instant dislike for him.

"No, Sarah. You are here for a whole other reason. I want revenge and I know you can get me that!" This sparked my interest, Rose was never really Violent. Unless she needed to be. She was always the type of girl who had her own back.

"Revenge? On who and what is in it for me?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"Katerina Petrova?"

"I'm listening," Elijah said after a pause, I hadn't paused I was stunned into silence.

"What about her Rose?" I ground out, Elijah looked slightly shocked with my reaction. Katherine had been the only job I had never complete.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"If you are lying to me Rose, I will rip your tongue from your mouth!" I hissed, after a moment of calming myself I nodded. "Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?" Elijah and I both asked at the same time though we ignored it. Both of us more interested in the conversation.

"You don't seem surprised by this," She said looking at the both of us strange

"I should have known she was alive," I admitted.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah asked I was also awaiting the answer.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." My eyes widened.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact." Elijah answered and I rolled my eyes.

"The facts are wrong." I answered and they both looked at me with confusion. "Katerina had a baby out of wedlock, I've been following her bloodline since the 1500's. Tell me, Rose, How did you snatch the baby-faced Elena Gilbert from her home?"

"We sent someone to get her, Trevor met the guy half way and disposed of the evidence."

"This is all true? Well, show her to me." Elijah demanded.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again." Rose pressed and Elijah nodded.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." He said and Rose turned to me.

"I'm failing to see why I should promise you anything, Rose. What is in it for me?"

"Katherine's exact coordinates," She said. I scanned her face to see whether or not she was lying and after a moment nodded. "Follow me." We followed her through a small corridor and into a huge room. It had a small staircase leading from the entrance down onto a lower part of the house. Like the other room, this one had minimal amounts furniture and things covering the windows. Chandeliers and stray lamps littered the room as the main source of light for them.

I watched from afar and out of sight as Elijah scared the poor girl half to death, by speeding towards her and smelling her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He said and Elena looked Terrified.

"We have been over this," I said as I made myself known and walk down the stairs at a human pace. "Her heartbeat is enough proof."

"Have we met before?" She asked me, trying to keep her hard exterior when she was trembling.

"A few times actually!" I said as I took a seat on the couch behind her. "Your fourth birthday party. Jeremy's third. I went to quite a few Founders Day events, Using the Alias Sally Salvatore."

"I remember you! You were a guest at our New Year's Eve party, three years ago. You're a Vampire?" She asked, looking a tad mad.

"Guilty!" I said shrugging.

"Salvatore, really?" Rose asked.

"I was feeling comical, plus Zac was off of his vervain and I told you, I've been following Katerina's bloodline since she was turned, closely."

"Well, that clears that up!" Elijah began. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena begged both Rose and I. Before either of us could say anything Elijah Spoke again.

"One last piece of business and we're done," He said as he rounded on Trevor and began to walk towards him. I knew what was coming. I hadn't missed Elijah's careful wording. He would spare Rose, not Trevor. Both Rose and Trevor had their eyes glued on Elijah, who was staring at Trevor.

Elena was looking at me. I met her eyes and shook my head before mouthing, "I will help you!"

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary," Elijah answered to Trevor's grovelling.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said and I took slight pity on the pathetic man.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah cross-examined Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." and forgiveness Trevor got, after the punishment Elijah saw worthy of his crimes. Unluckily for Trevor, it meant his head was halfway across the room with a flick of Elijah's arm.

Elena's face paled, I could only imagine the horror stories Rose had been telling her about Elijah. Rose cried out in pain as she watched her best friends head roll.

"You...!" Rose went to pounce, but Elijah was smart to warn her.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Rose was smart enough to bite her tongue and stay where she was.

"Now Rose, where is Katherine?" I asked and she just stared at the ground, in a world of her own. "Probably should have asked before Trevor's beheading!" I sighed.

"I know where Katherine is!" Elena blurted out and I turned to look at her. "And the moonstone!"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah demanded.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena answered, intriguing me. This girl was starting to show her Doppelganger traits. When she was younger she was always sweet, innocent Elena.

"Yes?" He asked her, wanting to know where.

"I can help you get it." She said and her heart never skipped a beat. She was telling the God's honest truth.

"Tell me where it is." The Original demanded, getting slightly impatient.

"It doesn't work that way." She said and I laughed at her.

"You have the Petrova fire, my dear!" I said to her and she sent me a strange look. She probably wasn't a fan of Katerina.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah implored and looked to Rose for confirmation.

"It's the first I've heard of it," She answered rigidly as silent tears streamed from her eyes.

Like any good Vampire would do, he attempted to compel Elena, before he realised she was wearing a vervain necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He yanked it off of her neck, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," She answered unwillingly.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." She answered and Elijah let her go.

"Under the old Fell Church, huh?" I pondered. "Well, I guess I will see you guys around!" I was about to speed off to plan my attempt at rescuing Elena when the sound of glass smashing caught me off guard.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded from Rose, who was feeling anything but compliant. Especially for Elijah.

"I don't know," She said, quietly.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked me when he realised Rose wasn't going to be useful.

"Beats me!" I answered, Elijah grabbed Elena and sped from the room. Before Rose could follow I grabbed her by her arm.

"Go and wait in my car, trust me!" Rose looked shocked and gave me a look like I was crazy. "Just go!"

I ran after them only to have Elena shoved into my arms as I got there, and Elijah ran up the stairs with his Vampire speed.

"Down here." Someone sped past Elena and me, and Elijah was about to speed down the-the stairs when a wooden stake was shot through his hand.

After a second of confusion, a moving body grabbed me and pulled me with them around the corner, a hand over my mouth and I found myself up against a wall with Damon Salvatore staring at me and holding me there.

I quirked my eyebrow as I watched him listen intently to what was going on in the other room.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah threatened snaps of breaking wood could be heard and Elijah spoke again, "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"Girls?" I tried to mouth in confused, forgetting Damons hand was on my mouth. If he thought I was going with him, he thought wrong.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." My eyes widened and I gave Damon a questioning look.

"What game are you playing with me?" He demanded Elena was quiet for a moment and I push Damon off of me to go and help her, but a small explosion and Elijah screaming in pain was a sign that someone was. Probably Stefan Salvatore.

"What's going on out there?" I hissed quietly to Damon. "We need to go and help them!"

"Good Idea!" He said and I sped into the large entrance hall, to see Elijah and Stefan Rolling down the stairs. Elijah was on his feet quickly, but Stefan was still on the ground. I sped over to a big log sized stake lay a few metres from Stefan and without hesitation threw it to Damon, who in return skewered Elijah and pinned him to the Door.

I smiled at the dead Original. "Well, that was easier than I expected! To think of all the money I turned down because I thought you were scary." My smile was cut short when I saw that both Stefan and Damon were looking at me strangely. I rolled my eyes before turning to Elena who was coming down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thank you!" She said sincerely.

"I didn't do it for free, Elena. As much as I like you, I need something from you!" I said and she looked weary, as did Stefan and Damon. "I need to see Katherine! Her finally being in that tomb leads me to believe that you were the ones to put her there."

"No!" Damon said before Elena could answer. "Who are you, one of her little minions?"

"Damon-" Elena went to argue, but he was quick to cut her off.

"No! We let her near Katherine, Katherine escapes and the first person she'll go after is you, Elena!" Elena looked at Stefan, who shrugged. He was with Damon.

"I am not one of Katherines 'minions', Damon Salvatore!" I seethed, and he was confused that I know his name. "I've been after her since, 1492! I thought she died in the Fell church fire. Me asking you for permission was mealy a gesture in good favour. I will find Katherine and when I do I will kill her! No matter who is there to stop me!"

"You are the one who has been after her?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I'm one of many who want Revenge off of Katerina Petrova, but no I am not the one she is more afraid of!" I answered. "You all need my help if you want to save, Elena. I know who is after and why. In return, all I ask for is for you to take me to Katherine." Elena looked scared, not of me but what I may tell them. Stefan and Damon looked conflicted, on one hand they obviously wanted to save Elena and on the other they didn't want Katherine to escape. It was a no brainer which was more important.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked me and I quirked my eyebrows.

"I'm known by many names, Stefan," I smirked walking towards the entrance where Elijah was firmly pinned. "But you can call me Sarah." I smiled as I pulled open the door and gestured for them to leave. "Shall we?"


End file.
